Trás Kai
by andy galadrim
Summary: Kai trata de marcharse para pder entrenar sin darse cuenta de que algunas personas van tras él...
1. Chapter 1

**Serie:** BeyBlade

BeyBlade no me pertenece , ni los personajes, etc., etc. sino a su autor que se supone, según leí se reflejó en Tyson, bueno ya lo dije así que nadie me puede denunciar….PERO ESTE FIC SI ME PERTENECE, así que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, jajajjaja, o.O este, como decía:

**Género:** humor

**Autora:** Andy Galadrim…gruñido molesto….en colaboración de mi linda y adorable hermana Sofía…A: eso yo no lo dije fue ella, la verdad yo hice la mayoría…jajaja

**Titulo:** Tras Kai!

S: No me gusta ese titulo….A: es mi fic y yo le puedo poner como yo quiera! S: Buaaaaaaa…..me maltratan

Sean tolerantes porfa, es la primera historia que escribimos.

En una noche oscura, con relámpagos y truenos, muajaaajajaja y todo eso que hay en las tormentas de cuentos malvados, (bueno, ya saben…lluvia, relámpagos y todo eso), Tyson, Kai y Tala iban caminando por las calles de Tokio, cuando de repente el "valiente" de Tyson exclamó, mientras se resguardaba debajo de un árbol: haaaaaaaaaaaa, mamitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Kai y Tala deseaban que se callara y como si fuera justicia divina le cayó un rayo a Tyson, (S: pero no se preocupen ya que son personajes de caricatura y no pueden morir A: solo salir medio muertos y chamuscados)

- Muy bien hecho rayo- exclamó Tala sonriendo sádicamente

-ahora si se calló-murmuró Kai con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. mientras Tyson se levantaba con su cabello alborotado y humeante, Kai pensaba: ya estoy harto de estás tonterías, por eso me voy a largar un tiempo de aquí para poder entrenar- pensó sonriente, mientras se alejaba de ahí, dejando a Tala burlándose de el chico quemado, mientras una persona se encontraba escondida muy de cerca observándolos, era de cabello rubio, rostro pecoso y una sonrisa inconfundible,

-Max-gritó Tyson al ver al chico rubio

-si Kai piensa que se va a ir sin nosotros, está muy equivocado-

-de que habla tu amigo?-

-preguntó Tala –

- o.o no sepo-

-idiota, habla bien- un zape (A: para los que no saben un zape es un golpe en la cabeza)fue proporcionado al chico por el pelirrojo

-digo…no se- sobándose la cabeza-

- lo que pasa es que Kai piensa irse a entrenar el solo y dejarnos aquí como chiles- -y tu como sabes eso? Acaso eres mímico?-

-se dice psíquico, idiota-otro zape(A: pobre Tyson, ya me dio pena, fans de él, perdón)

- como decía: y tu como sabes eso? acaso eres psíquico idiota? (Sofía: Ni que fuera Criptozoólogo o esta serie fuera Expedientes Secretos X)

- Tala gruñó(A: se ve lindo gruñendo…)

-si, soy psíquico, pero no idiota, porque creen que sonrío todo el tiempo, sino por las estupideces que piensan…,aunque a ti todavía no he podido leerte la mente-viendo con una sonrisa molesta a Tala

- es que la fuerza me acompaña Luke…-dijo sarcásticamente

-no sea payazo-sonido de golpe…

-auch-me vuelves a golpear y mueres

-es que quería saber que se sentía XD

-por cierto Tyson, le gustas a Hilary

-que yo que?-

-y a Bryan le gusta Tala…-

- O.O –

–jejeje… no es cierto-(A: hay va otro zape…ya le gustó)

-bien como decía…-(con una bola en la cabeza por el golpe y un ojo morado)habló Max-hay que seguir a Kai y divertirnos un poco con él…jajajjajaja-

-tan santito que te veías-exclamó Tala

-pero que esto quede entre nosotros tres-susurró Max –

-de acuerdo-susurró Tyson

-mañana sale su barco a las 6 am-

-pero como vamos a conseguir los boletos?-

- si es para molestar a Kai, no se preocupen, que yo me encargo…jajajjaja (risa maquiavélica)-Tyson y Max abrazados y temblando por él miedo

-que?-

-n..aaaa…ddd..a-

ya recuperados-bien, entonces nos vemos aquí a las 5 am, para ir al barco, creo que va a ser un viaje de 4 días-

-bien, aquí nos vemos-susurró Tyson-

-ya puedes hablar bien-dijo el chico rubio

- pero es que me gusta hablar así-

-mmm, no importa, adiós-dijo, despidiéndose con la mano.

Notas finales:

Andy: estuvo cortito, pero hasta ahí dio el cerebro, jejeje

Protegida de la Luna(Sofía): como que le faltaron demonios a la historia (A: y sangre, jajajjaja(risa malvada)pero habrá que conformarse con Tala.

(T: oye, estoy presente)(A: pero como sea te vez lindo…babeando) (S: Que cursi) (T: en total acuerdo…)(A: T-T buaaaaaaaaa!)(S: además, que vas a hacer Tala, yo te controlo, lo que yo escriba es lo único que puedes hacer (saca la lengua)(T: mmm…)Lean a H. P. Lovercraft si quieren algo mejor.

A y S: no se les olvide dejar bellos reviews para saber si les está gustando y tampoco se olviden de leer nuestro próximo capítulo para saber que le piensan hacer al lindo de Kai, adiositoooooooo….XD


	2. el barco

**Autora:** Andy Galadrim y como mi hermana se rajó pues lo termino yo solita n.nU

**Titulo:** Tras Kai!!!

Capitulo dos: "el barco"

- alguien no despertó de buen humor hoy verdad? n.n- preguntó Tyson cuando el rubio le destapó la boca.

- hn-

- oye Tala…que son esos?- preguntó con un poco de miedo al ver que el chico no estaba solo.

- son mis mascotas…- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

- que lindos!!! o- mencionó Tyson caminando en dirección a los dos amenazantes perros negros raza doberman que estaban sentados al lado de su amo.

- eh…no creo que sea conveniente que te les acerques- dijo Max deteniéndolo.

- por qué trajiste a tus perros?- preguntó intrigado.

- porque nadie quiso cuidarlos- respondió con enfado.

- perrito, perrito!!!- dijo Tyson tratando de soltarse y haciéndole señas al can mas cercano.

- bien…aquí están los boletos- dijo mostrándolos con una gran sonrisa y comenzando a caminar, los demás lo miraron un momento, después miraron a los perros que no se habían movido y con pasos cortos siguieron al pelirrojo.

- oye Tala…- comenzó el rubio pecoso.

- como conseguiste los boletos?, según sabía ya estaban agotados-

- oh! Eso no tiene importancia- dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

- Muerte, asesino, vamos…- dijo con calma y los perros fueron a su encuentro. Max tragó saliva.

- lindos nombres n.nU –

- si, muy originales o.o- secundó el de cabello azul.

Se detuvieron a unos metros de la gran embarcación, muchas personas se encontraban abordando y muchas otras que eran familiares o/y amigos se despedían de sus conocidos.

- ni Dios podría hundir este barco….- mencionó una voz al frente.

- esto se me hace conocido…- mencionó Tyson.

- esperen, casi lo olvido- dijo Max mientras sacaba algo de una bolsa que tenía.

- pónganselo- dijo con su eterna sonrisa.

- bien…aquí vamos!!!- gritó Tyson. Los tres estaban vestidos al puro estilo de los hombres de negro, con gabardina y lentes obscuros y al subir al barco caminaron a paso lento y engreído (como los de armagedon, ya se ubicaron? ).

Tyson mandó besos a las chicas que estaban en el muelle antes de que se perdiera en las sombras pero después regresó, se quitó los lentes y con los dedos en forma de teléfono susurró un llámenme seguido de un guiño.

El barco zarpó.

- en donde estará Kai?- se preguntó Tala.

- si nos separamos lo encontraremos mas rápido- dijo Max

- viejo, que buena idea!!! Yo iré al buffet…- dijo con la sonrisa más grande que pudo pero antes de que se pudiera ir Tala ya lo tenía sujeto de la manga.

- pero quiero desayunar T.T es decir, ya quiero encontrar a Kai n.n –

Tala: ¬¬#

- si tuviéramos algo de Kai mis perros podrían encontrarlo con rapidez…- mencionó.

- yo tengo su bufanda n.n - dijo Tyson muy sonriente mientras la sacaba de quien sabe donde.

- porqué tienes la bufanda de Kai? - preguntó Tala intrigado. Max miró a Tyson y con un sonrojo le tapó la boca para evitar que responda.

- no quieres saberlo…- fue lo único que le dijo a Tala.

- de acuerdo…- tomó la bufanda y la acercó a los doberman.

- encuéntrenlo…- después de oler la bufanda, olisquearon todo para luego correr en dirección desconocida.

Todos corrieron detrás de los perros. Hasta que estos se detuvieron señalando un lugar en especial. Kai estaba parado con tranquilidad mirando el agua.

- ahí está!! iuuuuju Kai!!!- dijo Tyson ondeando la mano pero antes de que el bicolor lo viera Max y Tala ya lo habían jalado y se escondían detrás de una maceta.

- me pareció escuchar la voz de Tyson… - dijo para sí Kai.

- Tyson aquí…- un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y se marchó.

- que les sucede??- preguntó el ojimarrón.

- queremos sorprenderlo!!- exclamó Max asomándose entre las hojas de la mata.

Un extraño sonido los interrumpió.

- deberíamos desayunar primero n.nU – mencionó Max.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la tarde:

- ya vamos por Kai?- preguntó Max a Tala mientras este tomaba sol frente a la piscina del barco, alzó sus lentes y lo miró con indeferencia.

- dentro de un momento…- se volvió a acomodar.

- pero…- el pelirrojo tronó los dedos y sus perros le gruñeron al rubio.

- n.nU tienes razón, dentro de un momento…y Tyson?-

- sigue en el buffet…-

Max: o.O

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Unas horas después y en la habitación de los tres chicos:

- me duele!!!- gritó sobando su estómago.

- te dije que no comieras tanto… u.u-

- T.T es que estaba muy rico…-

- toma- dijo mientras le pasaba un vaso con efervescente.

- y donde está Tala?- preguntó tomando el vaso.

- no lo…- la puerta se abrió y entró un Tala que chorreaba de agua, detrás de él estaban sus fieles mascotas que lucían un poco extrañas u.u.

- O.O que te paso??- el chico los fulminó con la mirada, molesto tomó ropa seca y se metió en el baño aporreando la puerta.

FLASH BACK

Tala miró hacia ambos lados, no había nadie cerca de él, se aproximó a paso lento hacia el borde del barco. El aire chocó contra su rostro y mirando el cielo despejado gritó:

- soy el rey del mundo!!!- (XD)

- Tala?- preguntó la voz de Kai a sus espaldas.

- KYYYYAAAAAAA!!!!- gritó mientras se iba para adelante y caía al agua.

- que raro…- dijo Kai mirando para todos lados.

- ahora me pareció haber escuchado a Tala…- tiritando de frío el joven ruso se sujetaba de una soga que colgaba por la borda.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- que le habrá pasado? o.o??? – susurró Max.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A la mañana siguiente…

- ahora si…tras Kai!!!- dijo Tyson alzando el dedo al cielo. Max comía una barra de chocolate.

- hn…- los tres chicos comenzaron a caminar.

- y a donde con tanta prisa?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas y por unos momentos un pequeño tic le comenzó al ojo de Tala.

- que hacen ustedes aquí?- preguntó Tyson intrigado al ver a Ian, Spencer y Bryan viéndolos de manera nada amable.

- hola Tala- saludó Spencer con furia contenida.

- ahhh, ahora comprendo o.o…- dijo Max.

FLASH BACK

- como diablos voy a conseguir boletos para ese barco??- se preguntaba Tala mientras caminaba por un parque.

- en donde estará Bryan?- escuchó en una conocida voz para él. Se aproximó con cuidado al lugar de donde provenía y pudo ver a un impaciente Spencer que miraba su reloj sin parar.

- si no llega en cinco minutos voy a tirar su boleto y el de Ian a la basura y se irán nadando tras el barco!!- los ojos de Tala se abrieron enormemente y una pícara sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

- Spencer!!- llamó unos momentos después.

- Tala? Que sorpresa verte por aquí!!-

- si…Bryan me mando por los boletos de él y de Ian porque no pudieron venir n.n – Spencer lo miró interrogante, Tala sonriendo? Algo tramaba…

- Bryan te envió?- el otro asintió. Pensándolo mejor… Tala era el mejor amigo de Bryan, no le mentiría…verdad?

- bien, toma-

- oye…no quieres que te cuide el tuyo? Con lo descuidado que eres de seguro lo vas a perder…-

FIN FLASH BACK

- perderlo eh? ò.ó...-

- que tarde es! Y nosotros tenemos que buscar a alguien…así que…adiós!!- dio media vuelta y seguido de Max que tenía una sonrisa nerviosa y un confundido Tyson salieron corriendo.

- y tus lindos perros?!!- preguntó Tyson mientras los tres daban la vuelta.

- regresen!!!- gritaron unas voces a sus espaldas.

- no los pude despertar en la mañana, no se porque-

- estaban mareados y les di una pastilla n.nU así que dormirán por un tiempito- dijo un sonriente Max.

- podríamos pagarles sus boletos y ya…- agregó.

- ¬¬ por qué, tienes dinero?-

- no pero Kai sí…- los tres se miraron

- KAAAAI!!!!!!!-

Detrás de los chicos perseguidos pasaron unos señores con un carrito lleno de comida para el buffet del desayuno.

- Ian!!- gritó Bryan para llamar la atención del otro.

- sí!!- el ruso empujó a los cocineros y después dándole impulso al carrito lo lanzó a los tres chicos que corrían en fila, el primero en sentir el impacto fue Max que empujó a Tyson y este a su vez a Tala. Los tres salieron volando.

- Max!!! vueeeelo, vueeeelo!!!- gritó Tyson emocionado mientras extendía sus brazos.

- ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!- escuchó en respuesta.

- caigo Max, caaaaaaaaaigo!!!!!- gritó al ver muy cercana la cubierta de madera.

- auchh!!- escucharon Max y Tyson al caer.

- gracias por amortiguar nuestra caída Tala n.n – le dijo Max.

- . de nada mami…-

- o.oU

- Max aquí vienen!!!- gritó Tyson al ver muy cerca unos desquiciados y asesinos rostros.

- T.T por qué me abandonaste mami??- decía el ruso mientras jalaba la camisa del rubio.

- ehh…Tala?...TALA!!!!!!!!!- le dio una bofetada.

- que diablos!!-

- que bien que reaccionaste porque… vamos a morir!!- lo sacudió desesperado.

- miren!!!- dijo Tyson señalando un alejado lugar de la cubierta.

- es Kai!!!- se pusieron de pie y sin querer mirar atrás corrieron a alcanzar al ruso-japonés.

Entraron hasta llegar a un compartimiento del barco donde había una fiesta. Perdieron de vista a Kai.

- y ahora que hacemos?... Y si hablas con Bryan?- preguntó Max a Tala.

- si, porqué no hablas con tu enamorado n.- asintió Tyson.

- que dijiste?!! Ò.Ó –

- cálmense!!!- gritó Max tratando de separarlos, Tyson sonreía.

- ya sé como salir de aquí sin que lo noten!- dijo Max.

- cómo?- el rubio tomó la mano del confundido pelirrojo y le dio unas vueltas para que mientras bailaban se fueran dirigiendo a la salida.

- o.oU…n.n – Tyson se abrazó a si mismo y los siguió girando.

- ven? Creo que los perdimos- dijo Max con una gran sonrisa.

- ¬¬U –

- o.o por qué me ves así Tala?-

- por nada… ¬¬# vamos a nuestro camarote…-

- y Kai?- preguntó el japonés.

- por mi Kai se puede ir mucho a…-

Lejos de ahí:

- achuuu!! Alguien estará hablando mal de mi?...o.o -

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bien, fin del capitulo dos n. dejen reviews y nos vemos!!!!

Gracias a las que dejaron reviews


	3. de mal a peor

**Autora:** Andy Galadrim y respuestas de los reviews al final!!

**Titulo:** Tras Kai!!!

Capitulo tres: "de mal a peor"

- no vamos a poder escondernos todo el día en este lugar!!- dijo Max desesperado mientras Tyson agachado le daba ligeros empujoncitos con el dedo a los perros de Tala que tranquilamente roncaban (XD).

- son mayoría (Spencer vale por dos…), aunque yo fácilmente podría con dos de ellos….- mencionó Tala mientras le cambiaba de canal a la tv.

- ¬¬U y por que no lo hiciste cuando estábamos ahí?-

- ehh…no estaba de humor….-

- claro…-

Toc,toc

- servicio a la habitación!- llamó una voz "femenina" tras la puerta.

- o.o no recuerdo haber ordenado nada…- dijo Max mirando a Tala quien negó con la cabeza.

- es entrega especial de parte del capitán- agregó la voz.

- n.n yo abro- el peliazul se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Tala y Max se miraron O.O

- no abras!!!!- gritaron pero era demasiado tarde ya que Tyson abría la puerta encontrando un rostro muy conocido.

- sorpresa!!- dijo un sonriente Bryan.

- corran!!!- gritó Max dando vueltas por todo el camarote al igual que los otros dos.

- auxilio!- gritó Max quien era perseguido por Spencer. Tyson por Ian y Tala por Bryan.

- regresa aquí lobo mentiroso!!- gritó el pelilavanda mientras golpeaba el suelo con un látigo negro de la marca: especial para venganzas en contra de pelirrojos...

- soy muy joven y guapo para morir!!!- gritó Tyson a ver el rostro de Ian muy cerca de sí. Los tres chicos quedaron acorralados en una de las esquinas.

- tenemos que continuar unidos…- dijo Max mientras adquiría una pose de defensa.

- llévenselos a ellos, déjenme a mi!! T.T - gritó Tyson

Tala y Max: ¬¬U

- ahora…nos pagarán por lo que hicieron….- dijo Ian con una sonrisa malévola mientras él y los otros rusos extendían peligrosamente sus brazos.

Un ligero quejido se escuchó detrás de los seis chicos. Tala sonrió.

- me llamaste lobo mentiroso?- le preguntó a Bryan mientras tranquilamente se cruzaba de brazos.

- no fue nada amable lo que me dijiste, muerte…asesino…- todos voltearon a ver a los dos perros que lentamente se levantaban y que gruñían levemente.

- O.OUU yo dije algo contra ti?... Imaginaciones tuyas… n.n- comenzó a decir Bryan mientras miraba a los perros o mas bien sus comillos.

-Tala, que lindos perritos…- tragó saliva

- pero se verían más bonitos si se alejaran de mi n.nU –

Max: o estamos salvados!!

Los perros comenzaron a caminar tambaleantes hasta que tan solo al dar unos pasos y ante la vista de todos se desplomaron mientras que con dificultad mantenían abiertos los ojos y ladraban quedamente.

Max: estamos muertos T.T

- es tú culpa!! Tu les diste esas pastillas para el mareo que los hace dormir!! ò.ó- le gritó Tala.

- bien…en que estábamos n.n …ah si!!, en que iban a pagar por lo que nos hicieron…- tronó sus dedos.

- miren!! Es Brooklyn perdiendo contra Kenny!!- gritó Tyson mientras señalaba hacia un lado del camarote y mientras Bryan, Spencer e Ian volteaban a ver, los otros tres chicos salieron corriendo hacia la salida.

- Separémonos!!- gritó Tala corriendo hacia el comedor.

Max se fue hacia la piscina del barco con Ian pisándole los talones.

- si me das mi dinero dejaré tu muerte para otro día!!!- le gritó a lo que el rubio se detuvo y el ruso también lo hizo sonriendo complacido.

- que tal si en vez de dinero te doy mi dotación de mostaza para dos meses? n.n-

- bien…- los ojos de Max brillaron al verse libre.

- comienza a correr de nuevo…- completó y comenzaron la carrera de nuevo.

Mientras tanto con Tyson y Bryan:

- si no me matas, te regalo los autógrafos que quieras!!...te…te…te regalo uno de mis posters de cuerpo completo!!...un mechón de mi cabello!!...solo no me mates!! T.T – al ver que Bryan no parecía dejarse convencer por eso pensó en otras opciones.

- y si te consigo una cita con Tala? Siempre te ha gustado verdad?- volteó el rostro para ver la reacción de Bryan.

- u//u esas son cosas privadas así que inténtalo con otra cosa!!! ò.ó-

Ian/Max:

El rubio divisó la piscina del barco, miró unos segundos a Ian y sin dudarlo se lanzó al agua.

- jajaja estoy salvado!!- gritó cuando salió a la superficie. El ruso lo miró con enojo desde la orilla y de un salto también fue a dar al agua.

- pe…pero no es posible- susurró mientras trataba de alejarse.

- T.T ahora que me acuerdo no se nadar…- dijo y comenzó a agitar los brazos en el agua con desesperación.

- que idiota XD- dijo Ian.

- ¬¬ de que te ríes si tú tampoco sabes- respondió al recordar lo que había leído en su mente.

- o.o se me olvidaba-

Los dos: auxilio!!!

Tala/ Spencer:

- Spencer, amigo, podríamos arreglar esto de alguna otra forma? n.nU - retrocedió hasta que su espalda topó con la mesa del buffet.

- no!! ò.ó – Spencer escuchó ladridos a su espalda.

- sí!! Esos son mis perros- dijo y miró sádicamente a Spencer.

- muchachos, a él!!- ordenó mientras apuntaba al otro con su dedo y después se cruzaba de brazos con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Los doberman se acercaron lentamente al rubio pero lo pasaron de largo.

- escucharon lo que les dije??- dijo Tala al mirar como se le acercaban y después lo pasaban de largo para subirse a las mesas y comenzar a comer todo lo que había arriba de ellas.

- u.u comienzo a correr de nuevo?- le preguntó a Spencer.

- o.o creo que si…-

Regresando con Bryan/Tyson:

Tyson terminó de bajar las escaleras que lo llevaban a la sección en donde estaban guardados los coches de los pasajeros y los paquetes grandes.

"me esconderé en uno de esos autos" se metió en la parte de los pasajeros de un automóvil antiguo de color negro y se asomó con precaución por el panorámico trasero.

- en donde está?- se preguntó en un murmullo.

- me buscabas? – preguntó Bryan a su lado.

- ahhh!!! Auxilio!!!- gritó poniendo las manos en una de las ventanilla y resbalándolas con expresión de horror. Salió del coche y Bryan detrás de él.

- ahora sí, dame mi dinero porque si no…-

- ataque aplanador!!!- gritó Tyson.

- si, eso, ataque aplanador n.n o.o ataque aplanador??- preguntó pero ya era demasiado tarde ya que Tyson estaba en el techo del automóvil y se le había lanzado.

Tyson se puso de pie y sacudió sus manos.

Bryan: X.x

- n.n el ataque aplanador nunca falla-

- alguien apuntó la matricula? X.X –

- quien está ahí?- dijo una voz y de las sombras apareció un señor rechoncho de barba blanca vestido todo de blanco.

- quien es usted?- preguntó Tyson.

- soy el capitán!! Así que ustedes son los que han estado levantando revuelo por todo mi barco??!!- los tomó del cuello de la camisa y los sacó de ese lugar.

- mire!! Dos chicos raros y dos perros llenos de comida!!- gritó Bryan y hecho a correr junto con Tyson mientras el capitán miraba hacia donde el ruso señalaba.

- perros malos!!- dijo Tala mirando molesto a sus mascotas a su lado que se relamían el hocico muy felices.

- oigan, ustedes!!- gritó el capitán.

Ignorándolo entraron en una habitación que estaba abierta.

- ah!! Unos perros asesinos!!- gritó una joven pelirroja que vestía una bata de baño y junto a ella un joven de cabello dorado guardaba algo en una caja fuerte.

- lo siento!!- gritó Spencer mientras le guiñaba un ojo y salía detrás de Tala por otra entrada.

- les dije que se detuvieran!!- el capitán se detuvo y se inclinó apoyando las manos en las rodillas mientas recuperaba el aliento, hasta que noto a los jóvenes y los miró.

-Jack, di algo…- le dijo la pelirroja dándole un empujoncito.

- eh…hola?- dijo el joven mirando al señor.

Tala dio la vuelta y se encontró con Tyson a su derecha y a Max (mojado) a su izquierda con sus respectivos perseguidores tras ellos.

- nuestra salvación!!- gritó el rubio al ver a Kai tranquilamente caminando a unos metros de ellos.

- pero que…!! Ò.Ó – dijo este cuando de pronto estaba rodeado por los chicos.

- Kai!! Tienes que ayudarnos por que quieren matarnos!!- chilló Tyson.

- Todo es tu culpa, no podías haber conseguido los boletos de manera legal??!!- le recriminó Max al pelirrojo.

- así que ahora es mi culpa?!!! Por qué siempre me tienen que echar la culpa a mi!!???- Muerte y Asesino miraron a Max y luego a su dueño.

- porque siempre es tu culpa ¬¬ - aseguró Spencer.

Kai: ò.o

- claro que no!!-

- claro que sí!!-

-que no!!-

- que sí!!-

- que no!!-

- que si!!!-

- si no te hubieras dejado engañar por Ivanov nada de esto habría pasado ¬¬ - le dijo Bryan a Spencer.

- uuuuy Bryan!!! defendiendo a tu novio n. - Tyson le guiñó el ojo.

- qué??!!!-

- cállate Tyson!!- gritó Tala.

Ian, Spencer y Max peleaban a gritos.

- uuuuuuyy Tala!!! Apoyando a tu novio n. -

- CÁLLENSE YA!!!- gritó Kai sumamente enojado.

- uyyyy Kai!!! celoso de Bryan?? n. -

- cállate… – siseó mirando a Tyson de una manera asesina. El japonés tragó saliva y se calló.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- y eso fue lo que sucedió- dijo Tala mientras asentía para asegurar lo que había dicho. Bryan lo miró con molestia.

- así que nosotros te regalamos los boletos pero después lo olvidamos y venimos a reclamarte? ò.ó – dijo Bryan y Tala volvió a asentir con una mirada inocente.

- Ivanov eres un!!!!!- trató de golpearlo pero Spencer lo detuvo por los hombros mostrándole a los fieles perros del ojiazul que estaban a su lado. Kai rodó los ojos con fastidio.

-no me importa quien es el que tiene la culpa… sino que demonios es lo que hacen en el mismo barco en el que yo!!!!-

Los demás: o.o

- que alguien me lo explique!!- todos dieron un paso hacia atrás (hasta los perros XDD). Max miró a su derecha y a su izquierda y sintió un nudo en la garganta al estar bajo la penetrante mirada de Kai esperando una respuesta.

- pues…- comenzó a decir Max.

- lo que pasa es que…verás… nosotros…y luego tú…y después…- Tala se acercó y le dio un codazo en las costillas.

- una casualidad n.nU- terminó de decir.

- ¬¬ espero que cuando desembarquemos no se vallan a seguir encontrándose conmigo por "casualidad"-

- bueno, esos problemas no son nuestros así que si nos dan nuestro dinero nos marcharemos en paz n.n-dijo Bryan y Tyson, Tala y Max miraron a Kai.

Max: 9.9 nos… prestas dinero?

Tyson: 9.9 por favor…

- mm…lo pensaré…no…- respondió Kai con tranquilidad mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía malvadamente.

- entonces- dijo Bryan y Spencer e Ian se arremangaron las mangas.

- ESPEREN!!!!!!- gritó Tyson y todos centraron su atención en él con sorpresa.

- todo tiene que arreglarse por la fuerza? Porque no mejor tenemos una beybatalla, si te gano todo se arregla y si me ganas jejeje como si eso fuera a suceder…entonces!...te cobras con Tala- dijo mientras apuntaba al pelirrojo.

- oye!!- reclamó este.

- …de acuerdo, acepto- dijo Bryan sonriéndole sádicamente a Tala y sacando su lanzador.

En unos pequeños instantes los blades ya estaban en batalla, Falgborg atacaba con rudeza a Dragoon quien se defendía ágilmente. Mientras tanto unos jóvenes con una grabadora gris en la mano se sentaron cerca de ellos, la canción de "by myself" de Linkin Park comenzó a llenar el lugar hasta que de pronto un curioso sonido les llegó a los oídos.

- chicos…- murmuró Max tratando de llamar su atención. Tyson y Bryan comenzaron a correr por toda la cubierta mientras continuaban con sus ataques.

crack

- Bryan, no creo que deban seguir con…-

- cállate Ian, que no ves que estoy muy ocupado?- lo interrumpió el ruso.

- Dragoon!!!!- gritó Tyson.

CRACK!!

- Bryan detente!!- gritó Tala pero no le hizo caso.

- ALTO!!!!!!!!!- gritó Kai y todos se detuvieron y lo miraron

- IDIOTAS!! QUE NO VEN LO QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO??-

Tyson y Bryan: o.o?

- miren a su alrededor…- hicieron lo que se les decía y un ligero "ups" salió de los labios de Tyson al mirar la cubierta del barco casi totalmente destrozada.

- que demonios está pasando aquí!!- dijo el capitán que estaba llegando y después los miró.

- ustedes de nuevo??!!! Ò.Ó Que le han hecho a mi barco??!! O mejor díganme quien fue el que lo hizo!!- Tyson y Bryan se señalaron entre ellos.

- ahora si van a ver lo que ahhhhh!!!!- gritó al romperse el lugar en donde estaba parado y bajo la atenta mirada de todos se escuchó un plash! al caer en el agua.

- doble ups…- dijo Tyson al mirar como el barco crujía mas fuerte y comenzaba a partirse por el pedazo en donde estaba destruido.

- ahhhhhhh!!!!- las personas comenzaron a correr desesperadas por todo el barco, subiéndose a empujones a los botes de emergencia mientras de la grabadora que se deslizaba por la borda cambiaba de música y se escuchaba ahora el coro de "save me" de Remy Zero.

- idiotas…- susurró Kai.

- genial! Solamente falta que comience a llover!- dijo Bryan y segundos después una gota le cayó en el rostro.

- para que hablé… u.ú- un total aguacero comenzó a caer y los gritos aterrorizados de las personas aumentaron pero una voz en especial sobresalía de todas.

- nailons, nailons!! Lleve sus nailons!!!- gritó un señor con un nailon puesto para cubrirse de la lluvia.

- emm…no deberíamos estar corriendo para salvar nuestras vidas?- comentó Max.

- déme uno por favor n.n- pidió Tyson muy sonriente.

- se hunde el barco!!- Gritó una señora.

- mira Max, me compre un nailon azul para que convine con mi atuendo n.n –

- em, sí…ahh!!- el barco se movió peligrosamente y antes de que algo le golpeara la cabeza a Bryan pudo escuchar gritos, aullidos y rebajas de los nailons u.u

- auch!, mi cabeza…- dijo agarrando la misma con dolor y enfocando mejor a su alrededor.

- hasta que despiertas…- le dijo un mojado Tala a su lado con los ojos cerrados y el semblante serio.

- mm?...- se enderezó y parpadeó varias veces al mirar mejor lo que lo rodeaba.

Estaba en un pequeño bote y al lado de Tala estaban sus inseparables perros y detrás de ellos estaban Spencer e Ian quitándose los zapatos y dejando que el agua acumulada dentro de ellos se saliera.

- idiotas…- miró a su derecha para saber quien había dicho eso y vio a Kai igualmente mojado y muy molesto. A su alrededor habían muchos mas botes llenos de personas y a un metro de la suya estaban Max y Tyson agarrándose de una mesa de plástico color verde.

- súbete Max, se que no sabes nadar…- dijo Tyson mientras se agarraba únicamente de un extremo de la mesa y el rubio se subía completamente.

- pero Tyson…- junto a ellos pasó flotando la grabadora entonando la cancioncita de "Titanic" XD

Bryan: ¬¬

- Tyson?- preguntó quedamente Max al observar que el japonés tenía los ojos cerrados.

- nooooo!!! Tyson!!! T.T - gritó y miró el bote en donde sus demás compañeros estaban.

- no te preocupes, pe…pediré ayuda…yyo te salvaré…- tomó aire.

- fiuuuu!!!...fiuuuu…fiuuuu!! u.u es imposible, no se chiflar – tomó a Tyson de los hombros y lo sacudió violentamente.

- amigo, no te mueras!!- Tyson abrió uno de sus ojos y bostezó perezosamente.

- ya es de mañana abuelo?? –o- zzzz –

Max: o.o??

Bryan: ¬¬UU

- remos, remos!!! Lleven sus remos!!!- gritó el mismo señor de los nailons flotando en una pequeña balsa de plástico color amarilla.

- llevo dos!! n.n - gritó Tyson completamente despierto mientras agitaba una mano en el aire.

- otra vez…- comenzó a decir Kai.

- idiotas…-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Senshi Hisaki Raiden: si, n.nU mi musa tiene la mala costumbre de fugarse sin avisar…u.u… que bueno que les haya gustado y espero que también les guste este, n//n yo también adoro a Tala o!! es mi favorito!! y lo de la bufanda pues tal vez lo aclare en el próximo capitulo o lo deje a la imaginación, gracias por su review!!!

Yami, Senshi cuídense y nos vemos!!!

Laurel Dai-Hiwa de Son: wooolas!!! Ya ves, no les pasó nada a los encantadores perrritos n.n que bueno que te haya gustado, creatividad?? En verdad lo crees? n//n gracias…yaoi? Pues la verdad no pensé en eso cuando comencé a escribirlo pero no sé tal ves solo ponga insinuaciones, que pareja crees que sería mejor poner? Porque mi favorita es la Kai/tala…gracias por el review!! Espero que en este también me mandes jeje, nos vemos!!! n.n

Gracias!!!!


End file.
